


Impact

by cathrheas



Series: Dorothea and Hilda Being Not-Gay [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Dorothea spanks Hilda again, but this time, they're a little more honest with each other.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Dorothea and Hilda Being Not-Gay [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567972
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Impact

**Author's Note:**

> quick lewd for my 69th fic! woooooo

It felt good, knowing that Dorothea was doing it purposefully that time around. The harsh _thwack_ of Dorothea’s hand was somehow different when they were more honest with each other. The arousal Hilda felt was more certain, heavier in its weight, but the desperate emotion she’d felt the first time Dorothea spanked her was still there. Hilda had admittedly been worried, wondering if the spark would go away once the residual shame faded.

But, no. Dorothea’s hand still hit just as hard, and she still got just as wet. The only difference was, Dorothea wasn’t afraid to touch her, then. She didn’t say make any remarks, didn’t ask for permission; she simply pulled Hilda’s panties down her legs and exposed Hilda’s pussy to the air, a reminder to them both that Hilda _liked_ being hit. As if it wasn’t obvious enough, Dorothea couldn’t help but purr, “You’re so difficult to punish, Hilda. When you _like_ it, well...it’s difficult to make you feel bad about your behavior.”

“H-hit me harder. I might feel bad, then.”

Dorothea laughed, and Hilda bit back a smirk. Dorothea was supposed to be “in charge”, but Hilda also knew that Dorothea liked her bratty. She liked it when Hilda bit back. That made it even more fun when Hilda finally broke down and let Dorothea do as she pleased.

But, in order to do that, she _did_ have to hit harder. And she did just that. Even Dorothea jolted from the recoil of her next hit; Hilda had to bite down on her lip to stifle her moan. Dorothea tenderly cupped Hilda’s bubble butt, soothing the burning sensation there, before slapping it again. By then, Hilda’s arousal had coated her outer lips and was making its way into Dorothea’s lap.

“You want so badly for me to touch you!” Dorothea slid her hand around to Hilda’s inner thigh, and Hilda spread her legs—subtly, she thought. However, she must not have been too subtle, because Dorothea noticed and looked down at her with a giggle on her lips. “You didn’t even have to beg me. Your body is doing it all for you.”

“I’ll beg with my words...I’m good with my mouth,” Hilda teased. “I’ll beg all you want me to, if you just...please?”

“There we go.” _Smack._ That one caught Hilda off-guard. “I’m glad you came around, darling. I love hearing your voice like that.” _Smack._ Hilda could hear the jingle of her collar’s bell as Dorothea hit her, and she wondered if Dorothea heard it too. No, she couldn’t have; if Dorothea had heard it, she certainly would have been too excited to control herself for much longer. 

Dorothea spanked Hilda again, that time giving Hilda a lingering squeeze. “Thea, please. I’ll make whatever noises you want me to, if you just _touch_ me. Please? I’ll be a good girl from now on.”

“Oh, no you won’t,” Dorothea said, rolling her eyes. “You’re going to just go act up on purpose again so that I’ll spank you. It’s sad, really, but I guess I’ve spoiled you.”

“Looks like you—ah, fuck.” Hilda cut herself off with a yelp and a swear when Dorothea hit her again. Dorothea seemed to be quite skilled in the element of surprise. “Really, you've got me all figured out.”

“Mm, I do. You go and act up on purpose, just so I’ll want to spank you...and then I finally do, and you get wet, just like this...and what comes next?”

“Maybe...you put your fingers in me?”

“Yes, maybe. Or, maybe I should just start spanking you again.”

_Not the worst case scenario._


End file.
